


Good Choice

by GeminiDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Awkward First Times, Biting, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, First Loves, Fluff, Lots of blushing okay, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mental Coercion, Mental connection, Multi, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Phone Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Size Kink, Sweet Kisses, That's not a tag wow, This is some fluffy shit, huge cocks, light bloodplay, very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: Ignis was chosen to be Noctis's Omega if he needed an heir or fell in love with a Beta or another Alpha. Only thing is Noctis has loved Ignis since he met him and so has Gladiolus. At sixteen Ignis is experiencing his first heat and he reaches out to the only person he can at the time.





	1. First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a little uninspired so I thought I'd try this! I'm having a lot of fun writing it so we'll see where it goes :) 
> 
> AGES: Ignis is currently 16. Gladiolus is currently 17. Noctis is currently 14.
> 
> For anyone concerned about these the only sexual scene is Ignis masturbating. I'm just always worried about undertagging stuff. Better to have more warnings than less :) If this is an issue for you, please feel free to check back in eventually when I time skip to them being older :)

Ignis groaned feeling so sick. He was cramping badly and he felt a tad bit nauseated. It was apparently a normal thing for Omega males his age. He reached for his phone and huffed in frustration, rubbing his eyes. Oh gods, was he getting a migraine? Ignis whimpered to himself, dialing the two on his speed dial and closing his eyes. _Please, please, please pick up._

“This is Gladio?”

“Gladiolus,” Ignis winced when he realized he was whining, “Could you please take Noctis to school for me today? I-I think I’m having my first heat.” 

There was silence on the phone for a moment and Ignis cursed internally thinking maybe he should have called Nyx or Crowe instead. No, no it had to be Gladio. Noctis was their shared duty.

“O-Oh… yeah of course, Ignis. Did you uh… Do you need someone-?” 

Ignis blushed bright red, “No! Heavens Gladiolus I’m supposed to be Noctis’s Omega. If you and I were caught-”

“Hey hey calm down… that’s not what I meant well not exactly uh…. Fuck me okay look, I’m gunna take Noct to school and then I’ll come and check on you in case you need anything. I promise I can control myself it’s part of the training,” Gladio said it in a tone that suggested no counter argument and Ignis was in too much pain to put up a fight. 

“Thank you, Gladiolus.” 

“Anytime, Iggy. I’ll let Noctis know what’s going on.”

“Gladio?” Ignis said his voice smaller than Gladio had ever heard. 

“Don’t… Don’t let him see me like this, please. He’s not used to Omegas like this and I just…”

“Eh, you don’t have to explain anything. You want it done and it won’t hurt the kid so I don’t mind doing it. No explanation needed.” 

Ignis sighed and Gladio heard it through the phone. 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

“Later, Specs.” 

\--

Ignis was gasping in pain a little more than an hour later. The internet suggested that he was preparing for childbirth, his womb growing into a more function organ. He had read that heating pads helped with the pain and it seemed Omegas - women and men alike - suggested lots of water and one’s choice of pain killer. Ignis did as these suggested, practically dragging himself around his apartment. 

He sighed at the relief the heating pad offered and tried his best to relax when he heard the door open. Ignis tensed for just a moment before he caught the scent. Gladio appeared just a moment later, popping his head in the room and Shiva just his scent was soothing. 

“Hey Iggy… It okay if I come in?”

Ignis nodded, “Please. I’m not…” he blushed and motioned to his body, “I’m not in that part of the heat yet.” 

Gladio hummed and entered the room fully. Ignis moaned softly, covering his mouth and Gladio snorted, “Part of your heat is just wanting another Alpha to be near you… protection and shit.” 

“I don’t need protection.”

“I know you don’t Iggy. I’ve seen you with a knife.” 

Ignis smiled smugly and Gladio pulled up a chair, still keeping some distance from the bed as he sat on the chair backwards, elbows resting on the back. 

“It’s just instincts, it’s why you smell so good right now,” Gladio nodded and Ignis blushed again. He didn’t think he smelled that good but then again Gladio was right. How come Ignis couldn’t remember that? He’d read so many books on heats and Omegas. 

Ignis sighed, feeling drained of energy and he really just wanted to sleep it off. He yawned and slipped off his glasses, brushing his side swept bangs out of his eyes. 

“You really don’t have to stay,” Ignis insisted only halfheartedly and Gladio hummed in acknowledgement. 

“I know I don’t have too,” Gladio spoke softly and he rest his chin on his folded arms, the hair he’d started to grow there brushing against his tanned skin, “Noct was real worried about you.” 

Ignis smiled fondly and pulled his blankets up, settling in to sleep some more. It was so rare that he called in sick or had a day off, sleeping in was going to feel like a vacation. 

“He’s sweet when he wants to be,” Ignis commented eyes slipping closed as he turned the heating pad up. No need to worry about a fire with Gladiolus here his heat addled mind assured him. 

Gladio snorted and smiled, heart clenching in his chest at how utterly sweet and fucking cute Ignis was like this. It wasn’t just the heat Gladio knew that and if his thoughts strayed more than that he knew how to reign himself in but that didn’t mean he couldn’t commit sweet and soft Ignis to memory. 

A few minutes later and soft purring along with little snores were coming from Ignis and Gladio sighed, wishing - and not the first time - that Ignis was his Omega. The advisor was so handsome and smart. They’d have amazing kids together. Gladio huffed at the thought and quietly stood up from his chair. He picked up one of Ignis’s books from his shelves and moved to an arm chair in his bedroom, near the window obviously there for reading and tucked in. 

\--

It was getting close to lunch so Gladio closed his book and pulled out his phone to order them some food he wasn’t exactly sure what Ignis would like so he just ordered a lot of things in hopes of the Omega wanting some of it. 

When the doorbell rang Ignis didn’t even stir and Gladio walked out of his room to open the door and bring in the food, thanking the delivery guy. 

“Gladiolus?” Ignis asked sounding worried and Gladio closed the front door, turning around with the food. 

“Yeah? You feeling any better?” Gladio moved to sit the food down, laying it out so Ignis could take his pick. 

“I think so? The nausea seems to have backed off enough for me to be very hungry,” Ignis walked over to his cupboards, pulling out plates for the both of them. The Omega walked over to the table and chose what he liked filling his plate up. Gladio simply waited for him to finish and they locked eyes, Ignis flushed and rushed over to sit. He hadn’t realized what Gladio was doing until just then. 

It was very traditional for Alphas to get gifts for Omegas as part of courting and for an Alpha to show submission - oh by letting the Omega eat first - it made a very clear statement. Gladio flushed too as he got his food. 

“So… I think if you could pick up Noctis that should be enough. I’m going to schedule an appointment with my doctor and I’m sure I’ll feel better tomorrow,” Ignis ate some of his food, surprised that it was from his favorite little restaurant around the corner. 

Gladio nodded, “Yeah okay, I’d still like to come by and just make sure you’re okay for uh… when you get to that part of the heat.” 

Ignis slid his glasses up his nose, trying to not look at the older boy, “I-I’ll be fine Gladiolus. Besides I don’t know what to think about all of this.” Ignis gestured between them and Gladio sighed.

“I didn’t mean to make it weird,” Gladio rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Ignis hated that smell on him. Gladio was meant to be strong and confident. Ignis shook his head and furrowed his brows.

“I just don’t want this to be a…. Well a heat induced thing and it can’t affect my relationship with Noctis,” Ignis hoped Gladio understood him though he could barely grasp at his own feelings on the subject right now. 

“Ignis nothing is gunna affect our relationships with Noctis. That boy loves you so much. He’s been trailing after you like a duckling since we were five and six.” 

Gladio smiled and Ignis blushed brighter, unable to keep from smiling at the mention of Noctis. Ignis really loved Noctis but… Noctis never made him feel the way Gladio could. 

“And you know what else?” Gladio took a deep breath and steadied himself for a moment, “I think you’ve always known this but… I love you and Noctis. I would do anything for either of you and I… I hope Noct feels the same way when he’s older. If he did maybe-”

“A-Are you suggesting that we… that we could be a pack?” Ignis’s hands shook just a little at the idea and he wasn’t sure if it sent fear into his heart or made him feel like the luckiest Omega. The later feeling won out in the comfort of his apartment and he looked up at Gladio realizing that he had been staring at his pasta. 

Gladio blushed and ran a hand through his short cropped hair nervously, “Uh I mean… Yeah? If you want. I mean you’re the Omega.”

“I just… Gladio I want that but-”

Gladio shook his head and held up his hands, “You definitely don’t have to make any decisions now and I was going to wait to ask you in a more romantic way but the heat must have gotten to me. I’m real sorry Iggy. I didn’t mean to just spring that on you. You deserve better than this.” 

Ignis snorted and covered his mouth unable to keep from laughing. Gladio frowned and crossed his arms defensively, muscles flexing just a little under his skin. Ignis dabbed his eyes with his napkin after a few moments and smiled, “It’s just… Other Alphas would have taken advantage of me sexually but you… Gladiolus… you take care of me and then ask me one of the most romantic questions a person could ask over take out, it’s…” 

Ignis smiled reaching over and offering his left wrist to Gladio, “It’s very sweet and so very you. Once this heat is over I will think about it. If anyone is going to be another Alpha in a pack with Noctis it only makes sense for it to be you and I know he loves you too.” 

Gladio carefully picked up Ignis’s wrist leaning down and kissing over the scent gland, “What about you?” 

Ignis smiled and shuddered at the kiss, glad that Gladio would be gone soon. His heat was picking back up, “I love you, Gladio. I will tell you again once this heat is done, trust me.” 

Gladio smiled wide and rubbed his forehead against Ignis’s wrist, smearing his scent over the younger boy, “Thank you.” 

Ignis smiled, taking his wrist back only after Gladio kissed it one more time and he wore a blush on his face the rest of their meal. 

Once they were done eating Ignis saw Gladio out his door and the older boy hesitated for a moment and briefly Ignis thought he may kiss him but Gladio stepped back and sighed, “See ya, Iggy.” 

“Goodbye Gladio,” Ignis closed his door and locked it, sighing with relief but he also kind of felt like he wanted to cry without an Alpha. He headed back into his room, deciding to nest in his bed for a little while to distract himself. 

\--

The night wasn’t as bad as the morning but it was still horrible in its own way. About an hour or so after Gladiolus left Ignis’s heat was out of control. He was so hard and hot. The worst was how wet he was and he’d placed all of his towels over his mattress to try and minimalize the damage. Gladio, bless him had left his jacket and Ignis couldn’t help himself. He’d clutched the jacket and pressed it to his nose, breathing in deeply the rich musk of Gladio. 

Gladio wasn’t a fully grown Alpha so his scent wasn’t as strong or defined but Ignis wasn’t a fully grown Omega. He shivered at the scent, Gladio’s scent had always made him feel more… well more like an Omega than Noctis’s scent. Noct’s scent was comforting, like coming home but Gladio’s scent made Ignis want to scratch at the walls and yowl for him. To present himself for him, the thought made Ignis’s mouth water. 

“A-Alpha,” his face was hot with a blush as he imagined what it would be like to have Gladio here like this. A strong, older Alpha that loved him, Ignis mewled and keened loudly as if he were trying to call out for Gladiolus. His hole gushed slick, thick and slippery as he reached down and pushed a finger into his hole. He arched his back, pressing his hips down and Astrals he was so horny. 

Ignis had to pull the fabric back to breathe and he pushed his finger in deeper, moaning loudly when he hit a spot that sent sparks up his spine. It didn’t take but a few more clumsy bumps around and on that spot to have Ignis coming, his cock untouched as it twitched with release. 

He shuddered and sighed, laying down and clutching the jacket in his clean hand, “Gladiolus…” Ignis mewled softly to himself, feeling so vulnerable and lonely now that the Alpha was gone. He looked to his phone briefly. 

If I could just hear his voice, Ignis thought and he briefly fretted for a moment about how he could clean himself up. He sat Gladio’s jacket aside and wiped his hand off with some napkins, dabbing at his inner thighs with one of the towels until he could go and wash his hands. Once he was back on his bed he sighed and picked up his phone, seeing that he already had a text from Gladiolus and a few from Noctis. 

[Gladiolus 3:30 p.m.]: I got the little shit home safe. Cor and King Regis both hope you get feeling better. I didn’t tell His Highness it was your heat because I… I don’t want anyone else with you but me.

Ignis’s heart ached and he loved this vulnerable side of Gladiolus. It had been the side that had given him valentine’s chocolates and flowers every year. Ignis had heard him try and blame Iris for it but he’d always known. He smiled and brushed his bangs back, scrolling to Noctis’s texts. 

[Noctis 3:15 p.m.]: Ignis are you okay? Gladio said you’re okay. 

[Noctis 3:16 p.m.]: Omg. He’s taking me out for burgers. He said not to tell you :P

[Noctis 3:17 p.m.]: Oh but that’s not as good as your cooking Iggy! 

[Noctis 3:18 p.m.]: Don’t be mad with me okay? I want to come see you so bad. 

[Noctis 3:19 p.m.]: I hope your heat is going okay. I love you. 

Ignis smiled wide, wiping off his face as he cried. Astrals, bless his two loves. He had never felt so loved. Noctis, his sweet young heart and Gladio, so protective; it was all an Omega could want. Ignis replied to both of them, telling Gladio he appreciated that and that he would tell the King himself once it was over. Ignis sent Noctis an I love you too and assured him that he was fine. 

He sighed, glad that his heat had embed and he settled in to look at his emails, realizing that his chair smelled like Gladio. Ignis curled up with a blanket on it and relaxed, falling asleep as he read about the locations of new shipping routes. 

\--

Gladiolus picked up Noctis, making sure he buckled up before heading off. They listened to some music and Noctis reached over turning it down. Gladio raised an eyebrow, glancing over at him, “Sup?” 

“Are you going to see Ignis again today?” 

“Yeah, I gotta bring him food and make sure he’s okay. And no you can’t come,” Gladiolus frowned and glanced over, seeing Noctis rustling around in his backpack. The prince pulled out a bag with a note taped to it. 

“I know that…” Noctis pouted and zipped up his backpack as they pulled into the school’s drop off zone, “Could you give him this?”

“Sure thing, small fry,” Gladio nodded and reached over to ruffle Noctis’s hair, grinning when the younger Alpha reached up and slapped at his hands. Noctis smirked and bumped fists with Gladio, holding back a smile as he jumped out of the car. Even if the older Alpha was annoying Noctis still wouldn’t know what to do without them. Gladio waited until he was inside to drive away and head over to make sure Ignis had gotten through the night okay. 

\--

Ignis woke up with a strained neck and feeling very sore. He groaned, finding his glasses over the book he’d been reading. It wasn’t an unusual way for him to wake up but it was never very pleasant. Ignis got up and stretched, having missed his morning routine yesterday. He took a few painkillers and began making himself a breakfast, figuring Gladiolus would be over soon he made more for the larger boy. 

At sixteen, Ignis wasn’t typical for a male Omega his age. He was trained to fight, making use of his natural flexibility and speed was why he’d chosen daggers. Empowerment through being an Omega. He’d never be able to wield large swords like Gladio and even Noctis had begun to do. But if he was faster and smarter than an Alpha, able to predict their sluggish but brutal moves well. He’d bested Gladiolus a few times in the last year to say the least. 

He put on some soft music, feeling so much better today than he had yesterday. Heats were odd, Ignis already determined and he lost himself in thought, letting the motions of his cooking soothe his mind. 

Before he knew it there was the muffled sound of keys jiggling and his door was opening just as his coffee pot gurgled one last time. It was an oddly domestic moment that made Ignis’s heart soar and for that brief moment he wanted to kiss Gladiolus a welcome, let the older Alpha take him into his arms and hold him. 

“Yo Iggy,” Gladio snapped his fingers in front of Ignis’s face, making the sandy blonde blink. Ignis blushed and pushed up his glasses. 

“Yes Gladio?” 

The older boy looked at him funny, clearly trying to figure out what was going through his head. Gladio shook his head and smiled that lazy smile and Ignis tried his hardest not to swoon. Keep it together Scientia, Ignis thought and he smiled back. 

“I was just wondering if you were doing okay? Aside from the whole zoning out thing?” 

Ignis nodded and opened his oven, taking out the casserole dish. He set it down and pulled off his oven mitts, wiping his hands on his apron, “I’m doing alright. I had a long evening but aside from that I feel better than yesterday.” 

“Maybe it’ll be a short heat,” Gladio replied, trying his hardest not to focus on Ignis’s scent. He smelled so good - the food helped and he focused on that - thanking Ignis when he offered him a plate. 

Ignis waited for Gladio to take a bite, before asking, “Is it good?” 

Gladio groaned and nodded, “Yeah fucking amazing as always.” 

Ignis smiled and poured himself a cup of coffee, offering one to Gladio with some cream and sugar just how the older boy liked it. The domestic feeling was settling over Ignis again as he moved to sit beside Gladio, eating and sipping their coffee. 

Ignis leaned his shoulder against Gladio’s after they were done eating and he sighed softly, “Thank you Gladiolus.” 

“Iggy it’s really not a problem. My days are nowhere near as busy as yours are especially since I finished school earlier than everyone else. Plus I don’t need to go to college like some genius I know,” Gladio smiled down at Ignis and the Omega blushed, smiling as he shoved Gladio’s arm. 

“You’re just trying to butter me up,” Ignis said and Gladio shrugged. 

“People don’t tell you enough how great you are Ignis,” Gladio smiled and Ignis felt his heart melt. He looked up at Gladio and bit his own lip, catching the way those amber eyes moved down to track the movement. 

“I could say the same about you. No Alpha would have been so good to me. You’re so dedicated and loyal, Gladio,” Ignis breathed it out and Gladio just couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned down and kissed Ignis gently just a soft brush of their lips. 

They both jumped back blushing bright and Ignis nervously clutched his apron while Gladio rubbed the back of his neck, “Uhhhh shit. Uhm okay that… that just happened. I uh… Noctis gave me something to give to you.” 

Gladio fumbled and picked up the bag, shoving it into Ignis’s arms. He started to head for the door and Ignis huffed, “Gladiolus Amiticia. You are not going to kiss me and run. Sit.” 

Gladio knew when he’d been caught and he hung his head, walking over to Ignis’s couch to wait for his punishment. Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d deal with Gladio in a moment. 

Ignis opened the gift from Noctis and he smiled fondly. It was Noctis’s favorite shirt, one he’d worn so so so many times. It was folded badly in a plastic bag, the design was peeling and the color was faded. It smelled just like Noctis and Ignis folded it up neatly, sitting it in the free chair at his counter. He picked up the note. 

Ignis, 

I hope this helps, I remembered that you mentioned in a lecture that an Omega in heat could be calmed by something that belongs to their Alpha. I tried my best to fold it how you like. 

Love Noctis

My sweet love, Ignis smiled again and sat the note on the shirt. He’d hide the note away in his keepsake box and place the shirt in his nest later. 

He looked over at Gladiolus, seeing the older boy peeking over the back of his couch at him. He immediately turned around with a mumbled, “Sorry.” 

Ignis tsked and walked over to his living room, sitting on the couch beside Gladio. He took one of the Alpha’s hands in his own and squeezed it gently to get him to look up, “Gladiolus, I’m not mad at you.” 

“You’re not? I said I wouldn’t do anything during your heat,” Gladio frowned, clearly mad at himself and Ignis shook his head. 

“I’m not upset, I wanted you to kiss me,” Ignis blushed as he said it and Gladio looked at his green eyes, sighing softly. 

“You smell so good and when you bit your lip I thought my heart was gunna explode,” Gladio laughed in a self depreciating way.

“Gladiolus, heat or not I would have my first kiss no other way,” Ignis smiled and moved closer, pressing their clothed thighs together. Gladio bumped their shoulders and smiled coyly, “Me either.” 

They both blushed at that and leaned in, kissing again this time long enough to actually feel each other’s lips. Ignis moved away and honest to Shiva, giggled. He covered his mouth at the sound and Gladio grinned, rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

“Nothing else though not while in heat, unless we like talked about it or whatever,” Gladio blushed to the tips of his ears and Ignis nodded. 

“O-Of course. I think I can handle the rest of this heat on my own. But I’ll call you if I need you, if that’s alright?” 

Gladio was nodding before Ignis was even done with his sentence, “Yeah of course, anything you need. Let me know if you feel up to picking up Noctis this afternoon and I’ll back off of that too.” 

Ignis nodded and Gladio got up, heading to the door with Ignis right behind him. They both paused before Gladio opened the door and shared one more kiss, both of them laughing a little as they moved away from each other. Gladio caught Ignis’s left wrist again and kissed over his scent gland, rubbing his own scent on his. 

He furrowed his brow and sniffed at Ignis, “Wait a second.” 

Gladio moved into Ignis’s space, smelling his neck and his right hand. “You smell like me already?” 

Ignis blushed bright to his ear, “I-I don’t know what you mean.” 

Gladio raised an eyebrow, clearly showing that he didn’t buy Ignis’s lie. The Omega broke down and sighed, “Alright… You left your jacket yesterday and I didn’t think you’d mind. It helped me out a lot.” 

Gladio nodded and smiled, “No worries. I was mostly just curious… I don’t mind you smelling like me.” 

They both blushed again and kissed one more time before Ignis finally shooed Gladio out his door. Ignis sighed when the door closed and smiled so wide his face hurt. He replayed the scenes over and over in his head, going to lay back in his nest adding Noctis’s shirt. He still had a few hours before Noctis needed to be picked up from school and there was a large amount of paperwork to catch up on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you feel the fluffy love? If not I'm not doing my job :P


	2. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis recovers from his heat and live becomes a little more normal for him. But his blossoming into a mature Omega comes with even more draw backs.

Ignis’s heat calmed down to the point where he could go out during the day but at night he was still craving an Alpha. It wasn’t all that bad and he seemed to be back to normal after five days. He smiled when Noctis hugged him and returned the gesture, kissing the top of his head. 

“I was so worried about you,” Noctis pressed his face into Ignis’s neck breathing in deeply to savor his scent. He sighed relaxing against his advisor and blinked as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He hadn’t realized how worried he’d been about Ignis until just now. Noctis blinked them back and squeezed Ignis a little tighter when the older boy began rubbing his back. 

“I’m fine Noctis, truly,” Ignis held him close and leaned back so he could fix the younger boy’s hair, “I would never lie to you.” 

Noctis nodded and wiped his face, smiling just a little when Ignis kissed his forehead. The sandy blonde smiled in return and let go of Noctis, “Now what would you like for dinner?”

“Whatever you wanna make just no veggies,” Noctis stuck his tongue out and Ignis smirked, pushing up his glasses. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

\--

Going to the doctor was surprisingly easy as well, Ignis’s physician was also a male Omega and that made the whole process alot easier for him. Ignis blushed as he described his feelings and the doctor nodded in sympathy giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he picked out a birth control that should help with his heats and suppress his scent. 

“If that one doesn’t seem to be working, you just come and see me again.” 

Ignis nodded and thanked the man. He picked up his medicine and began taking it as prescribed as soon as he could. Yes, Gladio and Noctis both complained that he was harder to find now but they would have to deal with it. 

\--

Ignis caught more Alphas giving him looks especially when he went to train at the Citadel. The majority of the Crownsguard were Alphas, not because they didn’t accept Omegas it was just so many people still held traditional views within the Citadel and even all of Insomnia. Omegas were meant to stay home and raise kids, do desk jobs and wait for their mates to come home. The thought that he would be _required_ to live that like repulsed Ignis but he wouldn’t deny to himself that he liked domesticity. 

He was just finishing up with his training for the evening so he headed to the locker rooms to shower. The first time after his heat when he’d entered, the overwhelming smell of Alphas had made him wary - thinking there must have been some kind of fight for scents to be that strong - but apparently his nose was just more sensitive. Ignis had begun to expect the smell and he tried to ignore it as always. 

It had been a few weeks since his heat, Ignis thought about Gladiolus and the few sweet kisses they’d shared. Of course now he struggled to find the older boy, they were both just very busy and Ignis had only now just gotten close to catching up on his duties. He turned on the shower and sighed, the steam already soothing his senses and the smell of musk in the room. 

He cleaned himself up quickly and methodically, briefly wishing Gladio had been able to make it to his sparring session. Ignis loved to watch him move and yes he saw him briefly for Noctis’s training session. But Ignis’s attention was to be on Noctis then, watching his form and commenting on how he could improve in ways Gladiolus couldn’t see. Ignis smiled to himself as he thought about how determined Noctis looked these last few weeks, probably wanting to show off for him a little more. 

Noctis was no fool. He’d smelled Gladio on Ignis and the advisor wouldn’t ever admit this out loud but it was a little fun to see his younger Alpha trying to defend his honor. Gladio of course was surprised by his fire and of course still knocked Noctis to his rear but they still shared their usual fist bump. If they kept that up Ignis could actually see this pack thing working out. After all Alphas within a pack were supposed to help each other become stronger. 

Ignis was too lost in his thoughts to notice someone else joining him in the shows until a hand touched his naked hip from behind and Ignis flushed brightly, going stiff. His heart rated picked up and he prayed that this was Gladiolus playing a joke on him. The smells in the room were distorted by the steam and soap so he couldn’t tell who it was by scent. Ignis turned around eyes widening when he realized this was not Gladiolus. 

“Petram, what do you think you’re doing?” Ignis reached down and pulled his hand away, stepping away from him to grab his towel. Petram was a boy in the same year as Gladiolus. He was crude and loud and frankly Ignis didn’t care for him. It seemed he’d been right to feel that way. 

The older boy grinned and stepped closer to Ignis, “I was asking you... if you give it out for free to anyone besides Gladio.” 

Ignis blushed and he placed his glasses back on, much more ready to defend himself, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Petram stepped closer and Ignis moved towards the exit subtly, he could out run Petram but if the older boy pinned him…

“Sure you do,” Petram grabbed his wrist and Ignis pulled it back, though he couldn’t shake the hold the older boy had on him.

“You smelled just like him after your heat and here I thought you were totally dedicated to Noctis. But I guess the little prince couldn’t give it to you like Gladio could for your heat, huh?” Petram was taller than him and it seemed he used every centimeter of his height to loom over Ignis. 

“S-Stop this instant! You have no idea what you’re talking about G-Gladio was just checking on-”

A towel sudden flew at Petram’s face and Ignis pulled his hand free just before a huge mass slammed into Petram, crushing him against the shower wall. Ignis gasped, realizing it was Gladio that had slammed into him and he flinched when a warm hand grabbed his own gently. He looked down, seeing Noctis and Ignis looked between them both, so confused. Noctis tugged his hand, pulling him away. 

The young Alpha looked away as Ignis changed but they both could hear Gladio shouting. 

“DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN YOU HEAR ME. JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN’T CONTROL YOURSELF DOESN’T MEAN OMEGAS WANT YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT DON’T EVER TOUCH ANOTHER OMEGA WITHOUT THEM ASKING EVER AGAIN OR I’LL COME AND BEAT THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF YOU AGAIN.” 

Ignis winced at the first punch he heard and Noctis pulled him out of the locker rooms. Once they were outside and Ignis could breathe easier, he wrapped his arms around Noctis. He breathed in his scent and it immediately calmed him. 

“How did you two find me?” 

Noctis blushed and rubbed the back of his neck shyly, “It’s kind of hard to explain. You wanna get back to my room, Gladio’s gunna let that asshole go eventually.” 

Ignis frowned, “Language Noctis,” he sighed and smiled indulgently, ruffling his hair. 

“He is a bastard though,” Ignis smirked. Noctis laughed and took his hand, walking up to his room. 

\--

Once they were in the safety of Noctis’s room, Ignis finally relaxed. He went to the kitchen, wanting to get back to his schedule. 

“Iggy… you don’t have to cook?”

“I know I don’t have too. But I like cooking for you, dearest,” Ignis smiled and Noctis shrugged, pulling up at chair at the kitchen’s island so he could talk to the older boy while he cooked. 

“So you know how they say packmates with really deep bonds can kind of sense things from each other, like Dad, Clarus and Cor?” Noctis watched Ignis search for his ingredients and the Omega nodded. 

“Well yes but we aren’t bonded technically,” Ignis said raising an eyebrow and Noctis smiled sheepishly, shrugging. 

“I mean I just… I heard you, calling out for help… for Gladio,” Noctis met Igins’s gaze and the advisor stopped what he was doing. 

“Noctis… It’s- It’s not-”

Noctis shook his head, waving off Ignis’s worry and he held out his hand. Ignis placed his right wrist into it, the same hand Petram had grabbed and Noctis rubbed his scent over the other Alpha’s scent, washing away the last of Ignis’s tension along with the opposing Alpha’s scent. 

“I know I’m not strong enough to take care of you like Gladio can,” Noctis frowned, looking lost and Ignis hated the look on him. He wanted to kiss over his face to bring back his smile. His prince already had so many burdens on his small shoulders. A moment passed and Noctis looked up at him, determination bright in his blue eyes. 

“I’m going to get stronger though and when I’m older I’ll protect you,” Noctis said it so firmly and strongly, Ignis would have believed him if he’d said the Astrals were fake. 

“Highness… Was that not just protecting me? You went and found Gladio, correct?” Ignis moved his hand to cup Noctis’s face, the soft curve of his cheek still round with youth. 

Noctis nodded still looking distressed, “But it’s not the same…” 

“It’s the same to me,” Ignis smiled lovingly and Noctis blushed brightly to his ears. Ignis leaned over, attempting to kiss his forehead.

“Ignis?” Noctis asked softly and Ignis stopped looking down at his charge with a hum of acknowledgement. 

“C-Can you give me a real kiss. Just this once,” Noctis was so red, Ignis smiled at how sweet and innocent his love was and Ignis leaned down, kissing him softly just a simple peck on the lips. 

“Thank you, dearest,” Ignis tucked Noctis’s hair behind his ear and the prince smiled just a little. They both looked over when the door to Noctis’s apartment opened and Gladio stepped inside. 

It seemed all of the fury that was still holding onto Gladio left him after he entered the room. Seeing them both safe eased his rage and he walked over, taking a seat beside Noctis. His hands were bruised and bleeding just a little bit. He sighed and looked over at Noctis. 

“You mind if I stay for dinner?” 

\--

Ignis made them a pasta dish he loved and both of the Alphas seemed happy with his choice. While he’d finished cooking he’d asked Noctis to get his first aid kit and talked him through bandaging Gladio’s hands. They’d both complimented Noctis on his work and the younger Alpha preened under their praise. 

After dinner, Ignis got Noctis started on his homework and sat with Gladio on the couch so he could change his bandages, just to make sure they were done right before he went home. 

“I don’t need to hide the body do I?” Ignis asked smirking playfully and Gladio grunted as he dabbed at the wound with antiseptic. 

“Already done,” Gladio teased, smirking back and Ignis dabbed his wound a few more times than necessary. The older Alpha hissed in pain and Ignis sighed, wrapping up his hands. 

Gladio bowed his head a little in submission and placed his hand on Ignis’s when he was done, “I just broke his nose, Iggy. He deserved it.” 

“Violence isn’t the answer Gladio. You didn’t have to beat him like that, simply putting the fear of Bahamut into him would have been enough surely,” Ignis frowned and Gladio furrowed his brows meeting Ignis’s gaze. 

“And what if it wasn’t enough? What if…” Gladio whispered, “What if he actually hurt you? Or we hadn’t made it in time?” 

Ignis held his hands in his lap, looking at them as if they had the answer. Gladio nudged his knee, “Hey… I wish talking worked with these kinda guys but… I’m not willing to risk you getting hurt because I didn’t make the message clear enough.” 

Ignis sighed and nodded, “I understand. Thank you, Gladio.”

“Of course,” Gladio looked Ignis over and the sandy blonde still seemed to have something on his mind and Gladio was curious, “There something else you wanted to tell me, Iggy?” 

Ignis nodded and took a deep breath, “Could you add more self defense techniques to my training regime? I know a few but… I just couldn’t do it… I need to fight another Alpha and probably one I’m not used to being around.” 

Gladiolus nodded and patted Ignis’s shoulder, “I can arrange that.” 

“Thank you,” Ignis smiled and Gladio didn’t need reminding of why his knuckles were throbbing but that smile certainly made it easier for him to brush off beating the shit out of that asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YE Gladiolus "Fight me" Amiticia. 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter! I want to make it clear that it really did take a lot for Gladiolus to be around Ignis during his heat and to also focus more of Noctis.


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes through his first rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two years after the previous chapter.
> 
> AGES: Noctis is 16. Ignis is 18. Gladiolus is 19. 
> 
> New tags have been added!

“Ignis?” Noctis gasped, face flushed as his heart rate picked up. He’d felt odd all day at school and he’d been over at Prompto’s house when it really got bad. Maybe it was because of the sweet Omega smell Prompto gave off but Noctis had to leave with a rushed excuse when his cock was definitely getting harder each time Prompto walked by. 

“Noctis? Are you alright, you sound sick?” Ignis answered quickly as always and Noctis shuddered at the sound of his Omega’s voice. 

_His Omega._

His cock throbbed hard in his pants at the thought and Noctis moaned loudly, blushing bright and covering his mouth. 

“Noctis?!” Ignis sounded worried. Noctis clutched his phone and groaned, resting his head back against his front door. 

“I-I think I’m having a rut.” 

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone. 

“Y-You don’t have to come,” Noctis winced at his word choice, “Come over I mean… Uh I just… Shit I shouldn’t have called you.” 

“I thought you were at Prompto’s apartment tonight?” Ignis asked, worried that his prince had done something that would end in scandal and if Ignis was honest with himself he’d note the tension in his words at the idea of Noctis mating another Omega first. 

“I left when I realized. I hope he doesn’t get upset, he looked so sad when I left,” Noctis frowned at the way his heart ached, thinking he probably should sort out his feelings on Prompto instead of just sitting them aside. But now really wasn’t the time. 

Ignis sighed with relief, “I’ll be over there soon. I’ve been waiting for you to mark me for so long.” 

Noctis moaned loudly again, shuddering at Ignis’s words and he fumbled quickly with his pants. He wrapped a hand around his cock and groaned, “Y-Yeah me too. I… Should Gladio be here?” 

Ignis blushed as he started packing his things to be at Noctis’s for a few nights, “Let me take your mark first. The last thing I want is for you both to start fighting because I’m not marked.” 

“We wouldn’t fight…” 

“You’re not going to be in your right mind and as it seems with the timing neither will I. My heat is supposed to start in two days but I’m sure this will accelerate it. We’ll call Gladiolus after you mark me,” Ignis said it breathier than the rest of his words, already shivering just a little in excitement. 

Noctis was stroking his cock and Ignis gasped when he realized. The prince groaned at his Omega’s words, biting at his lip. He rushed to his bedroom and turned his phone on speaker quickly, “Hey Iggy…” 

“Yes, love?” 

“I… Are you nervous?” Noctis asked cautiously.

“Yes… But I know it’ll be okay. We love each other, that’s what matters,” Ignis said it all the affection in his heart. 

“Yeah, I love you. Wanna make you mine,” Noctis smiled and ran his clean hand through his hair before taking off his shirt.

“Noctis…” Ignis breathed and zipped up his suitcase, “Be ready for me when I get there.” 

“Yeah I got that covered, Specs,” Noctis pushed his pants and boxers down, glad to be out of his school uniform. He was already burning up. 

“Are you close?” Ignis asked, “I’d like to get you off before I’m on the road.” 

“Is now the time to worry about being practical?” Noctis panted softly as he began stroking his cock again, “Nnngh, k-keep talking?” 

“Oh dearest, I wouldn't be me if I weren’t practical,” Ignis scoffed and changed into something a little more alluring, he was in his after work clothes and even though he knew his clothes wouldn’t stay on long it would be a nice surprise for Noctis, “Have you started to knot yet? Your cock getting bigger for me?”

Noctis gasped and moved onto his bed. Come to think of it he hadn’t looked at his cock really. He glanced down and blushed brightly, “My knot’s so big… C-Can you really take it?” 

Ignis shuddered and sighed, knowing his underwear would be ruined. He could already feel his hole moistening at the thought of taking a knot for the first time. Having anything inside him aside from some fingers. Ignis did a lot with himself and sometimes with Gladiolus but Noctis was his sworn Alpha. He wanted his cock to be the first he’d ever have. 

“I’ll make it fit… I can’t wait to have you inside me,” Ignis shuddered and groaned. 

Noctis blushed bright, stroking his cock over and over again coming onto his stomach as he thought about Ignis mewling and keening for him. He panted hard and Ignis purred loudly into the phone, smiling when he got purrs in return. Noctis grumbled softly, moaning this time in frustration, “I’m still hard.” 

“And you will be for most of the evening,” Ignis checked himself in the mirror one more time before heading out of his apartment. 

“I’ll be over shortly.”

“Thank the gods.” 

\--

Ignis let himself into Noctis’s apartment and he quickly closed the door behind himself so the scent didn’t permeate the whole building. 

“Iggy?” Noctis called out and Ignis slipped his shoes off, walking back to Noctis’s bedroom.

“Fuck! You smell… so good,” Noctis shuddered and Ignis walked in just to see the last few drops of his come splatter onto his stomach. If Prompto had smelled good then Ignis smelled ethereal. The difference between a fully developed Omega and a blooming one was intense. The prince looked at Ignis and called out to him not with words but his a guttural cry that Ignis had to return. Ignis panted softly, face turning red at his own eagerness and embarrassment at seeing all of Noctis at once. 

Noctis was still shivering and Ignis took it upon himself to walk over to the bed, leaning over the side and kissing Noctis eagerly. The Alpha grabbed his shirt and tugged him in closer making their teeth click together. 

Ignis eventually pulled back needing to breathe and to slow Noctis from choking him with his tongue. He moved away from his mouth down to lick over his chest and his stomach, cleaning up his come. Ignis shuddered at the taste, finding it to be amazing, the salty musk simply turning him on more. Noctis keened brokenly, grabbing his sheets in tight fists. 

“Ignis…” 

“Yes, Noct?” Ignis asked playfully, kissing his chest before leaning back and standing up. Noctis looked up at him and blushed brightly. He was struck with how handsome Ignis was, the stripes of his shirt and his suspenders making it apparent how muscular his chest was and how slim his hips really were. 

“Shit… Y-You’re hot.”

Ignis laughed bright and so happy, expecting lots of things from Noctis and that was not one of them. He smiled and moved to take off his suspenders, “As are you, darling. How many times have you come?” 

Noctis blushed bright and whined, hand reaching down to touch his cock again. It jumped, still so hard and he groaned, dropping his hands to his sides, “Four times.” 

“Mmm… Being inside me will help the ache but from what I’ve read we could still be at it for a while,” Ignis slipped off his shirt and trousers, leaving just his boxers on. 

Noctis shivered, loving the sound of Ignis’s accent. His family was from a small city in Accordo and Noctis wanted to thank each of the gods personally from bringing them together. 

“I’m okay with that,” Noctis smiled a smaller smile than when he was younger but still, it made Ignis’s heart soar and he slid off his boxers, letting them pool on the floor. 

The sweet scent of slick hit Noctis hard and his eyes dilated as his nostrils flared, “Omega.” 

“Alpha,” Ignis purred it out and moved to lay on the bed, groaning when Noctis moved between his legs. He was all dark eyes and young eagerness. Ignis reached out, cupping his cheek, “Kiss me, Noctis.”

They kissed passionately and Ignis groaned when Noctis rocked his hips down, rubbing his cock against his hip. Noctis groaned and moved away from the kiss, panting when Ignis exposed his neck. The prince had to lick his lips, feeling his mouth fill with drool at the smell of the older Omega. He’d spent his whole life wanting to be better for Ignis and he pressed his lips to his scent gland, moaning as his taste and scent totally flooded his senses. 

Growling lowly, Noctis slowly licked over the scent gland eyes practically rolling back at how good it felt to taste him. It felt right, deep in his bones to be here with Ignis. The Omega keened and the soft, submissive sound had Noctis moving back and looking Ignis over quickly. 

“Do I…?” Noctis spoke asking as he reached down and wrapped his hand around the base of Ignis’s cock. Ignis hissed and Noctis pulled his hand back as if he’d been burned. 

“Mm I’m sorry, love. I didn’t expect that,” Ignis smiled reassuringly and Noctis smiled back, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“I really have no idea what I’m doing here,” Noctis admitted and Ignis spread his legs more in a blatant invitation, canting his hips up a little. 

“Don’t think too much… Touch me how you think I’d like and I’ll guide you. I am your advisor after all,” Ignis smirked and reached for Noctis’s hands, placing them over his chest. 

“I’m yours Noctis,” Ignis smirked when he saw his prince shudder and he moved his hands down his chest, brushing Noctis’s fingers over his nipples. He gasped and groaned when the Alpha took the initiative to play with them. Noctis’s own nipples weren’t all that sensitive so he was curious about how reactive Ignis was to having his brown buds pinched and pulled. 

“Ah! That’s… Oh that’s so good, Noctis,” Ignis panted, arching his back into the touches and Noctis leaned down, running the flat of his tongue over each nipple. He hummed his approval, the heat of his rut backing off enough to let him explore. Must have been Ignis’s scent, Noctis thought as he played with Ignis’s nipples, sucking and kissing until they were hard as pebbles. 

Ignis’s chest was heaving and his inner thighs were damp with his slick. He watched Noctis kiss his chest, moving down to his abs. They were nothing like Gladio’s but Ignis was proud of his body. He moaned loudly when Noctis touched his thighs and he could feel him drag his fingers through the coating of slick. 

“Damn you’re wet,” Noctis panted and Ignis whined, tossing his head back and baring his throat in submission. Noctis didn’t hesitate to leaned up and kiss hips way over Ignis’s throat, lips brushing over his Adam’s apple. The Omega mewled in submission, shuddering beneath each touch. 

Noctis finished his kisses right back at Ignis’s scent gland - the one he hadn’t given any attention too. He groaned, lapping at it and sucked softly. Ignis moaned, reaching up and clutched at Noctis’s shoulders. 

“Oh! Noctis!” Ignis panted softly, he looked up when he felt Noctis move back and the prince smiled at him, his blue eyes so beautiful. Ignis tucked his hair behind his ear just like he had when they were kids. 

“I love you,” Noctis said it softly and Ignis didn’t need words. He kissed Noctis deeply, coaxing his mouth into opening and exploring him in ways he’d only dreamed of. 

Noctis laid down on top of Ignis, rocking his hips and groaning to the kiss. He could take how sweet Ignis was and he only seemed to get sweeter tasting as time passed. Noctis thought briefly that he smelled like roasted marshmallows. It made him smile just a little into their kiss and Ignis pulled back with a grin, tilting his head to the side. 

“Something amusing?” 

“You just smell really good,” Noctis blushed and Ignis hummed. 

“So do you… Love, I am ready whenever you are,” Ignis shivered and Noctis nodded. 

“Yeah, right,” Noctis leaned back, huffing at the loss of contact. It felt really good to have that much skin against Ignis. His eyes widened when Ignis lifted his legs, placing them around Noctis’s hips. The Alpha looked down and cautiously wrapped a hand around Ignis’s cock, stroking him just how he liked. Ignis groaned and Noctis smirked, pressing his thumb against the head until Ignis was whimpering. 

“You know I thought Omega’s were supposed to have smaller dicks…” Noctis was slowly letting go, getting back to his normal routine with Ignis which was to say what was on his mind. Ignis liked him being blunt, it made the Omega smirk as he looked up at his Alpha. 

“They are but… as with all things in life… there are exceptions,” Ignis smirked and Noctis blushed licking his lips.

“Well good… I was worried I’m small,” Noctis blushed and Ignis tsked, rocking his hips up and into Noctis’s hand. His thighs were practically dripping and it seemed if he was going to get the prince’s dick inside himself he’d have to take the lead. 

“Noctis you’re still growing, this is your first rut. You’ll definitely get bigger,” Ignis reached his hand down and cupped his own balls, lifting them up enough to expose his hole. 

“But I swear to all of the Astrals if you do not get inside me soon I won’t be around to experience it,” Ignis growled lowly and Noctis moaned, the scent hitting him so hard. He reached down, stroking his own drooling cock. His knot was swollen larger than before and he hadn’t realized how touch starved he already was. 

“Fuck… Okay just… just tell me if I hurt you,” Noctis said it quickly, clutching Ignis’s hip as he lined himself up. Ignis yowled, a deep needy sound Noctis had only ever heard in porn and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing into him. 

Ignis keened, gasping at the stretch. Noctis’s cock was so hot and the slide was so smooth. He tried his best to relax knowing that he wasn’t helping this much by being so tense. Ignis looked up, taking off his glasses and sitting them aside. He could still see Noctis like this and the young Alpha made for a beautiful sight. 

His hair all messed up, body flushed with arousal, the just barely defined abs showing as he pushed, his little splattering of freckles and moles that looked like drops of chocolate on a pale surface. Ignis reached for Noctis’s free hand clutching it. This seemed to bring Noctis’s attention away from where their bodies were now joined and up to his scent gland. 

Noctis was back to kissing and sucking on it, “Should I?” 

“Wait,” Ignis gasped as Noctis started rocking his hips. The Omega keened and squeezed Noctis’s hand, having never been stretched so wide and touched so deeply, Ignis couldn’t even describe how amazing he felt. 

“Wait for the knot,” Ignis panted and Noctis nodded, whining when he brushed over Ignis’s prostate and the Omega clenched around him. 

“Alpha!” Ignis called out for him, mewling out his mating call and Noctis returned it with his own growling one. 

“Mine,” Noctis growled picking up his pace and Ignis arched his back. 

“Yes! Yes! All yours!” Ignis could feel the tell tale signs of his heat prickling at the back of his neck and it helped him ease into the Omega mindset. Noctis was here, his Alpha was here for his heat. Finally, the submissive voice in his head whispered. 

Noctis grunted and began pressing his knot into Ignis. The heat around his cock was amazing but the pure _need_ to give all he had to his Omega was untamable. He kept pushing and thrusting, slowly the thick knot popped inside Ignis and the older Omega yowled coming onto his stomach. 

Noctis was very overwhelmed; the scent of Ignis so strong, the intensity of his own pleasure plus now he could feel Ignis’s own pleasure echo in his mind through their bond. All of that along with his need to mate had him snarling as he bit down onto Ignis’s scent gland hard. 

And it was like that all of Ignis’s emotions that seemed like an echo moments before were now in technicolor. Their bond was finally forged something much more real than it had ever been and Noctis wasn’t aware of his growling or how he was drooling heavily into the wound on Ignis’s shoulder. He was shaking as his own orgasm washed over him and as if he hadn’t already come four times before this, his cock spurted a huge load into Ignis, coating his walls in an effort to fill his womb. _To breed._

Noctis groaned when he felt a bite on his own neck and he purred loudly, glad to feel Ignis staking his own claim on him. Ignis nails were digging into his back and Noctis was sure he was leaving bruises on his hips. He finally moved away from the bite, his mind slowly coming back to him as he lapped at the wound, licking up any of the blood. Ignis cleaned him in the same manner though Noctis knew it was a much more shallow bite. 

They were connected now and Noctis nuzzled Ignis’s jaw, purring with his Omega. Ignis wasn’t used to the mental connection they now shared and Noctis looked up when he felt him wanting his attention. Their eyes met and Ignis opened his mouth but found himself speechless but Noctis could hear his thoughts running between love, affection, want, satisfaction, need. He hoped his thoughts echoed the same and he kissed Ignis. 

They stayed like that for long minutes, kissing deeply and holding each other. Ignis smiled when they broke apart, “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Noctis sighed and laid his head on Ignis’s chest, listening to him purr. The Omega sighed in bliss, reaching up and petting Noctis’s hair. 

“Iggy…” Noctis looked up and Ignis hummed in acknowledgement. 

“If we’re in a pack with Gladio… he’s gunna have to breed you first…” 

Ignis flushed bright red and Noctis felt his hole flutter around him. The prince grinned and rolled his hips, his knot still swollen inside Ignis. 

“Oh you like that idea huh?”

“N-Noctis!” Ignis hissed in embarrassment and Noctis laughed.

“Would you please just call Gladiolus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me in the comments!! I'm always up for suggestions and just any critiques ^u^


	4. Together is better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Noctis invite Gladiolus over to help with their heat and rut. 
> 
> A pack is formed.

Gladio had a suspicion that something was going on with Ignis and Noctis. He didn’t have quite the bond that they had but the hair on the back of his neck was standing up and he was pacing in his living room. He’d texted Ignis and gotten nothing back which meant he could be asleep or busy, it was still weird though. 

Noct was supposed to be at Prompto’s house this weekend and Gladio briefly thought of texting the blonde to check up on Noctis. Though that usually made the younger Alpha grumpy with him for a week. He sighed and looked down when his phone started ringing, answering it on the first ring.

“Noctis?” 

“Heyyy Gladio… Mmm Iggy stop,” Noctis put his hand on Ignis’s chest, trying to keep him from squirming. They were still knotted together and Ignis couldn’t help himself, not when Noctis was still so hard and pressing into him so deeply. 

Gladio waited patiently, glad they were both okay. They sounded like they were enjoying each other and Gladio was briefly sad, wishing he was there. He just hoped they were both happy, “I can call you back if now’s a bad time.” 

“No, no I called you. Uh… I’m having my first rut and Iggy’s about to go into heat… Did you wanna come over too?” Noctis bit his lip as Ignis squeezed around him, gasping as his knot finally shrunk enough for him to pull out. Ignis mewled at the loss and pushed Noctis onto his back with a smirk. 

Gladio shuddered and he wanted to go over so badly to finally help Ignis through a heat how he’d always wanted and to bond with Noctis… To finally be a pack. It was an offer he couldn’t refuse… but there was one thing. 

“Did you mark Iggy already?” Gladio asked, already getting his things together. 

“Yeah I did. You can mark him too though,” Noctis said it hopefully and Ignis keened his eagerness. 

“Sounds good. Didn’t want us to do something dumb because Iggy smells so good,” Gladiolus chuckled and Noctis snorted. 

“See you soon?” 

“Yeah be there in like fifteen tops,” Gladio grinned as he left his apartment, locking it up and heading over to Noctis’s place. It was a good thing Noct’s Dad let him move out of the Citadel otherwise this would have been a pretty embarrassing trip. He was sure Noctis’s whole apartment probably already reeked of heat and rut. 

\--

Noctis moaned loudly as Ignis rocked his hips down onto his cock. He held his Omega’s hips, helping him lift up and then drop back down. Each time his knot pressed in a little bit more and Noctis couldn’t decide if he wanted to watch his cock push into Ignis or if he wanted to watch the older man’s face. Ignis was digging his nails into his shoulders, his head tossed back and Noctis looked at the bite on his neck already starting to bruise. He was the one who did that. 

“Fuck!” Noctis shuddered and whimpered, thrusting up to meet Ignis and he growled when his advisor whined. Slick was dripping down from his hole and Noctis was so distracted with Ignis he didn’t even hear Gladio come into his house much less his own room. Ignis noticed though, whipping his head towards the door and gasping as he clung to Noctis. 

“A-Alpha!” 

“Which one?” Gladio asked voice rough and Ignis whined, rolling his hips. Noctis looked around Ignis and grinned, feeling pride in the fact that he was the one to mark Ignis first. Noctis loved Gladio, he really did but he wouldn’t lie that his instincts were happy to be the first Alpha inside his Omega. 

“Oh damnit,” Ignis mewled and Noctis groaned, reaching down and stroking Ignis quickly as his knot pushed past his rim. Gladio stripped out of the few clothes he still had on and he was on the bed ridiculously fast. He touched Ignis’s back, sliding his hands around to rest on his hips. Ignis looked back at Gladiolus with hazy eyes and he couldn’t resist kissing the Omega. 

Noctis was in awe of the sight of Ignis and Gladio kissing, he moaned as Ignis squeezed around him again and arched his back as he came hard, his knot swelling even more. Ignis broke away from Gladio to breathe and he yowled for Noctis coming onto the prince’s stomach. 

Gladio watched over Ignis’s shoulder, his hands moving all over the Omega. He’d seen Ignis naked but never like this… 

Noctis growled softly and Ignis leaned down, kissing him and cupping his face, “Calm down, my little Alpha… I’m yours... aren’t I?” 

Ignis kissed Noctis’s forehead and moved them onto their side, tucking Noctis against his marked scent gland. The prince purred at the scent of his marked Omega and Ignis smiled over the younger man’s shoulder at Gladio. 

“Hello Gladiolus,” Ignis spoke after he’d caught his breath and blushed as the older Alpha laid behind Noctis.

“Hey Iggy,” Gladio smiled and put a hand on Noctis’s hip. Noct stiffened a little and Gladio growled lowly, moving his mouth to the back on Noctis’s neck. He bit into the skin there in an act of dominance and Noctis shuddered, mewling softly. 

“That’s a good boy,” Gladio grinned and Ignis rolled his eyes. 

“You two are ridiculous,” Ignis sighed and Noctis was back to purring contently, rocking his hips just a little. 

“Yeah maybe a little but he gets off on it,” Gladio grinned and moved his hand between them to wipe off Noctis’s stomach, collecting Ignis’s come and moving his hand up to offer it to Noctis. 

The younger Alpha blushed but obediently took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, lapping up the taste of all the people he wanted. Okay maybe not _all_ his mind offered him the image of Prompto and he blushed bright, still too nervous to tell Iggy and Gladio about his feelings. 

Ignis glanced down at Noctis when the image of a certain blonde appeared in his mind and he took note, only a little surprised. Noctis seemed to be to preoccupied with Gladio’s fingers to notice the look. Gladio pulled his fingers out of Noctis’s mouth, humming his approval. He moved his hand down Noctis’s side and squeezed his hip, “So how’s the rut been, princess?” 

“Good… better with Iggy. I don’t know how you did it for years without an Omega,” Noctis looked over his shoulder at Gladio and Ignis scoffed.

“I know how he did it. I gave him some of my clothing and he absolutely destroyed it,” Ignis smirked and Gladio blushed. Noctis grinned, nuzzling Ignis’s throat and kissing his jaw. It was so nice to be able to finally kiss and love on Ignis how he’d always wanted too. 

“Better than me sleeping around,” Gladio huffed and moved to kiss Noctis’s neck, breathing into his ear, “Somethings are worth waiting for.”

“Y-Yeah,” Noctis smirked and groaned softly as he pulled out of Ignis slowly. They both moaned at the loss and Ignis kissed Noctis deeply, blushing as he realized come was leaking from his ass. 

Gladio groaned at the scent of his two loves sex and he reached down between Ignis’s supple ass cheeks to gather some of Noct’s come. Ignis whined softly and Gladio didn’t hesitate to pop his come coated fingers into his own mouth. 

He groaned and sucked them clean, “Mm tastes good.” 

Noctis shivered and moved to lay on his back. His cock was still hard and he groaned when Ignis wrapped a hand around him. 

“Astrals you are eager,” Ignis teased and Gladio grinned moving over Noctis to kiss him. It wasn’t their first kiss but this one held more heat to it than Noctis had ever experienced. Gladio coaxed Noctis into opening up and quickly dominated their kiss. 

Ignis moved down Noctis’s body, taking the chance to really inspect his cock. Nice and long, his foreskin pulled back to expose the leaking head. Ignis just couldn’t help himself. He licked along his prince’s cock, smirking when he whimpered. 

Gladio nipped at Noctis’s lip and moved his neck aside, offering his scent gland to Noctis, “Go ahead Noct.” 

“You want me to… mark you first?” Noctis panted as Ignis licked along his cock. Gladio’s eyes softened and he leaned back, looking at Noctis. 

“I’m your Shield before anything else, Noctis. I’ve known since the moment I could walk that I was put here for you. I know I don’t always show it but I’d do anything for you,” Gladio gently pressed his forehead to Noctis’s own, looking into his eyes. 

“I didn’t want you to… to _have_ too,” Noctis spoke his voice quivering. He knew Gladio was blunt but these were things Noctis put out of his mind. For Noctis, knowing that Gladio was here just to die for him… it hurt so much he could hardly stand it. He never wanted Gladio to feel like that. He didn’t ask for this. 

Gladio cupped Noctis’s face, wiping away tears from his eyes that the prince hadn’t even realized were there. The older Alpha smiled and kissed him sweetly, “Noctis… That’s the reason I _want_ to be your Shield. I love you for loving me.” 

Noctis choked back a sob and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck kissing him deeply. Gladio returned the kiss and shivered at the pure love he felt radiating from their weak bond and the scents in the air. 

They broke their kiss and Gladio rubbed his forehead against Noctis’s scenting him as a grin slowly spread on his face, “And don’t you dare think I wouldn’t do anything for you even if you were some commoner.” 

“Y-Yeah I know,” Noctis smiled and Ignis wiped his own tears at his mates loving display. He moved to lay beside Noctis, placing a comforting hand on Gladio’s back. The Shield offered his neck again, “Please, both of you?” 

Noctis nodded and moved to kiss over the scent gland, shivering when Ignis moved to kiss the mark he’d made on Noctis’s neck. Gladio reached down, wrapping his hand around Noct’s cock. He stroked him slowly, base to tip loving the way he threw his head back in pleasure. 

Ignis sighed blissfully, his heat so happy to have Alphas around so intimately and for them to be getting along. He nuzzled Noctis’s neck and ear, breathing softly and using his own influence. 

“Go on, Noctis… Gladiolus is waiting,” Ignis purred and Noctis shuddered, leaning in and biting Gladiolus hard. Ignis reached for Gladio’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

Noctis growled loudly and Ignis purred, he watched as Noctis drooled into the bite, adding his own scent to Gladio’s at the source. Gladio groaned and waited a moment before biting Noctis’s neck on the opposite side of where Ignis had. 

Gladio growled with Noctis and Ignis pushed out his scent, wanting to make the process as painless and as calm as possible. Alphas could mate but sometimes things were tricky and Noctis was fairly young to be taking two marks. 

Noctis pulled back, his mouth smeared with Gladio’s blood and the older Alpha pulled back, his own mouth covered with Noctis’s blood. Ignis watched them lock eyes and for a moment he was worried until they kissed roughly, Noctis cupping Gladio’s face. 

They both moaned eagerly and Ignis keened softly, nuzzling up to Gladio’s neck, kissing over his unmarked scent gland and biting him as he reached up to tug on Gladio’s hair, loving how much it had grown out over the last few years. 

The older Alpha groaned into the kiss and moaned, as he reveled in the feeling of rut and heat. He wasn’t in rut and wouldn’t be for a few months but it was a close feeling. Gladio and Noctis shared one more quick kiss and just as Gladio was opening his mouth, Noctis cut him off. 

“You wanna fuck Iggy?” 

Gladio looked confused and Noctis smiled sheepishly, “The crystal I guess, makes it easier for me to hear you and Iggy than it is for you guys to hear me.” 

“It’s also probably intensified for you due to your rut and my heat,” Ignis hummed and lapped over the mark he’d made on Gladiolus. 

“I guess that makes sense,” Gladio furrowed his brow in thought glancing over at Noctis. The prince blushed bright and groaned. 

“Yeah fuck, wanna see you both together,” Noctis could see the picture of what Gladio wanted to do to Ignis in his mind and Gladio snorted. 

He reached over and cupped Ignis’s face, kissing him deeply. Ignis mewled softly, still tasting Noctis on Gladio’s tongue. 

“Alpha,” Ignis panted, his heat slowly ramping back up to full force. 

“Present yourself for me, Omega,” Gladiolus growled like he’d always wanted too at Ignis, pushing out his influence. 

Ignis whimpered and hurried to get himself onto his hands and knees, pressing his face to the sheets and lifting his ass in an act of submission. There was still some of Noctis’s come dripping from his hole and Noctis groaned at the sight of his Omega on display and absolutely beautiful. 

“Yeah look at that,” Gladio smirked and placed his hand on Ignis’s ass cheeks, spreading him wide. Ignis keened and clutched the sheets in his hands.

Noctis sat up quickly, practically drooling at the scent of Ignis’s slick. Gladio growled at him and Noctis hissed, moving closer to him, threateningly.

“I need to breed him,” Noctis panted and Gladio didn’t have to try much to make himself seem bigger than Noctis, still growling low in his throat. Ignis blinked, gaining back control of himself now that Gladiolus was occupied and he pushed out his own soothing scent. 

Noctis and Gladio faltered for a moment and Ignis crooned softly, “Noctis come sit here, darling.” 

The younger Alpha moved in front of Ignis, sitting down and the Omega kissed him sweetly his hand reaching down and wrapping around his cock. He kissed the corner of Noctis’s mouth like when they were kids and moved to rub his scent over his mark on Noctis, “I’m going to take good care of both of you. Gladiolus is pack, yes?” 

“Yes,” Noctis breathed and looked up when Gladio moved back behind Ignis. The older Alpha grunted and leaned in, getting back to the task at hand. He lapped at Ignis’s hole, making him whimper. 

Noctis gasped and whined, “B-But I need to _breed. _”__

__Ignis mewled softly, still working his hand on Noctis’s cock, “You already… Mmm… You already bred me, love.”_ _

__“More!” Noctis whined and Ignis leaned down, licking and kissing along his cock._ _

__Ignis shuddered and oh how he wanted both of them so badly. He could feel Noctis’s thighs shuddering beneath his hands and rubbed them, taking his cock into his mouth. Gladio of course chose then to push two fingers into him and Ignis keened, spreading his thighs more. He groaned his approval when Gladio added a third finger and began to move them in and out._ _

__Noctis mewled himself, tugging Ignis’s hair and panting softly. He’d never had a mouth on his cock and it felt so good. Not as good as being inside Ignis but it was a good substitute._ _

__Gladio leaned down and kissed his way down Igins’s back, thrusting and spreading his fingers to try and stretch him out more. Noctis wasn’t entirely done growing yet and Gladio probably wasn’t either but his cock was definitely bigger than Noctis’s. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Ignis._ _

__Ignis was on cloud nine, being filled by two Alphas was so good and he keened around Noctis not realizing he’d taken too much into his mouth until he was gagging. He pulled back, gasping softly and Noctis opened his eyes, “Are you okay?”_ _

__Ignis nodded and coughed, taking a deep breath. He smiled at Noctis, “Yes…” Ignis stopped when he realized how raspy his voice already was and Noctis grinned._ _

__Gladio curled his fingers and Ignis moaned, “Gladio please!”_ _

__The older Alpha smirked and pulled his fingers out of Ignis, licking them messily. Astrals he wanted to cover his whole body in that amazing smell of slick. Gladio groaned and Ignis mewled, “Relax, Iggy.”_ _

__The Omega shivered but tried his best, purring his happiness when Noctis pulled him closer. He wrapped Ignis’s arms around his neck and pressed his face into his scent gland, “I gotcha, Specs.”_ _

__“Noctis,” Ignis purred loudly, clinging to Noctis as Gladio lined up and slowly pushed into him. Ignis keened at the stretch already so much more than he had with Noctis. Gladio held his hips steady and pushed in slowly, rubbing a hand over Ignis’s back._ _

__“That’s a good little Omega... You’re taking me so well… Oh Ignis…” Gladio spoke lowly, eyes focused on where he was pushing into Ignis. The Omega shuddered and mewled his happiness at the praise, panting into Noctis’s ear._ _

__“Ah! Ahnn m-my Alphas…” Ignis tugged on Noctis’s hair, glad his face was hidden as he eyes crossed in bliss. Gladio still wasn’t all the way in and Ignis couldn’t wait another moment. He pushed himself back roughly, whining brokenly. Gladio gasped and dug his nails into Ignis’s hips, “Oh fuck!”_ _

__Ignis keened, practically collapsing onto Noctis, glad to be held up. Gladio kept his hips still and laughed breathlessly when Ignis started rocking his hips, mewling softly._ _

__“Little slut for Alpha cock, huh?” Gladio smirked and moved a hand around to stroke Ignis’s cock, happy to find it hard and dripping for him. He leaned down, rubbing his forehead and jaw all over Ignis’s shoulders._ _

__“Y-Yes!” Ignis moaned, gasping when Noctis tugged his hair back and kissed him roughly. The smell of sex, rut and heat had them all on edge and Gladio didn’t know how much of this Ignis could take but he’d make sure to kiss him better._ _

__He pulled out roughly, shuddering at the muffled sounds Ignis and Noctis both made. Gladio stroked Ignis with one hand and clutched his hip as he set a rough pace._ _

__Ignis was certain he was going to lose his mind. He felt so good, his nerves on fire and Astrals above he wasn’t even able to kiss Noctis back anymore just panting open mouthed against his lips. The sounds he made weren’t any he’d ever thought himself capable of and all he could think of was how wide he felt. It felt like Gladio was stretching him to his limit._ _

__Noctis pushed Ignis’s hair out of his face, holding him steady and praising him, “So good. Oh you’re so good for us… for me. Iggy… I can’t wait to have you again.”_ _

__Ignis moaned at that shivering at how badly he wanted that. For Gladio and Noctis to pass him back and forth until he was so full of cum his belly would be swollen and heavy. He’d look like the image of a good Omega, well bred by his Alphas._ _

__Noctis grinned and purred into Ignis’s ear, “Yeah? You wanna be bred, Iggy. Wanna feel Gladio cum inside you and let me plug you back up so none of our cum spills out. We could keep you full for hours, breed you over and over again.”_ _

__Gasping and nodding eagerly, Ignis whined, “Please… Please breed me!”_ _

__His eyes were hazy and Gladio groaned, fucking into him hard and working his knot past his rim. It took a few hard thrusts and with a shout from both of them, Gladio’s ridiculously thick knot was inside Ignis. Growling lowly Gladio came as soon as Ignis’s tight heat engulfed him fully. He reached down and clumsily stroked Ignis as he quickly bit his shoulder wanting to mark him even more._ _

__“Alpha!!” Ignis yowled and clutched Noctis’s shoulders, pressing his forehead to his shoulder. Gladio rolled his hips, moving his knot the little room it had and he stroked Ignis through his orgasm. The Omega moved with Gladio, mewling around hiccuping little purrs._ _

__“Iggy…” Gladio panted and carefully moved them around and onto their sides. He lifted his hand intending to lick it clean but Noctis grabbed his wrist and licked him clean his pupils blown wide in lust._ _

__“Alpha,” Ignis sat up on his elbows, wrapping a hand around the base of Noctis’s cock, rubbing his knot as he held him steady. Ignis didn’t hesitate to lick at the head, groaning in satisfaction at the taste._ _

__Gladio groan, feeling his cock still throbbing with each spurt of his come. He reached a hand around and felt the slight bulge of Ignis stomach. That definitely hadn’t been there before he knotted him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to Noct this out before I move and I've found I do better writing if I marathon it. 
> 
> I'll edit it again for sure by tomorrow XD But sometimes I just can't resist posting <3


	5. Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three heroes learn about being a pack and Gladio has to deal with a lot of neediness.

Ignis woke up and groaned face flushing as he felt Noctis suck on his scent gland, his cock already deep inside him.

“Alpha,” Ignis whined and Noctis groaned, pumping his hips faster and knotting Ignis again. They’d both lost count for how many times Ignis had been knotted last night. The Omega reached down, feeling how swollen with cum his stomach was. He felt heavy with it when he’d fallen asleep though he was pretty sure Gladio was knotted to him then.

Ignis whimpered when Noctis began stroking his cock, making him come - though it was completely dry. He wasn't made to make come at the insane rate Alphas in rut did. 

Slick though… Ignis was pretty sure he’d stayed wet for them all night, his body had eventually gotten accustom holding come in his womb and letting his slick be the only thing that moistened his hole as fully developed Omegas were supposed to do. 

“We need to eat,” Ignis mumbled and Noctis purred, licking along Ignis’s neck and jaw barely even paying attention to him. The young Alpha was clearly still too busy scenting him and Gladio was snoring next to them. Ignis scoffed at them both, and moved to kiss Noctis lazily until his knot slid free. 

“Love you Iggy,” The prince mumbled and cuddled up to Gladio again, looking like he was going to sleep and Ignis rolled his eyes. Really Gladio was the one that needed prodding, Noctis had just had a rut for the first time. He should be tired. Which... was something Ignis didn’t ever believe he’d think about Noctis.

Ignis cautiously got up from the bed, getting used to the new weight. He’d have to get rid of all the come eventually but as he rested a hand on his abdomen he couldn’t help but find it attractive. _Afterall, Ignis thought, Noctis is probably going to want to fuck me again after he eats. No need to take a shower when it would wash away all the amazing scenting_ , Ignis’s heat addled brain assured him. 

Ignis got dressed, finding that only his most casual shirt fit him though his stomach stretched it. _Maybe I can borrow one from Gladiolus_ , Ignis thought and he rummaged through Gladio’s things, glad to find something other than a tank top. 

It was big on him in length but Ignis just wanted to be covered. Ignis glanced around, making sure they were both still asleep before he pressed the black shirt to his face, inhaling deeply, “Mm my Gladiolus.” Ignis breathed out, enjoying the smell of one of his Alphas. 

He slipped on the shirt and his own boxers, purring to himself at how amazing Gladio’s clothing smelt. Ignis wandered off into the kitchen, cooking them some breakfast. Eggs, Anak strips and some of his homemade biscuits sounded wonderful. Noctis had some ulwaat berry jam in his fridge that he loved to have any excuse to use. 

Ignis moved around the kitchen in a bit of a mechanical haze. He washed his hands though he hesitated a moment, not wanting to lose any of the scenting his Alpha’s had provided. But he thought of Gladiolus during his other heats, how he’d begged him to at least wash his hands. So he did so, frowning and huffing. _They will mark me again_ , Ignis repeated in his own mind. 

As he was rolling out the dough - too deep in thought to notice someone entering the room - a pair of large arms circled him. He stiffened for just a moment, relaxing when he felt the scruff of Gladio’s still growing beard. 

“Don’t you look like one of those Homemaker magazines… Filled with come and cooking for your Alphas while you wait to be bred again,” Gladio placed a hand on Ignis’s swollen abdomen, nipping at his ear. 

“Gladiolus…” Ignis sighed blissfully, so glad his mates were as into the whole breeding thing as he was. 

“Mhmm… You look so cute in my clothes,” Gladio smiled and kissed Ignis’s temple. He moved away from the Omega taking a seat in front of him at the kitchen island. 

“I figured you wouldn’t mind given your typical attire,” Ignis smirked and gestured to Gladio’s current state of dress which was nothing but a pair of boxers. 

“I get hot, Iggy,” Gladio pouted and Ignis smiled, shaking his head in amusement. 

“Why don’t you go take a shower? Breakfast won’t be done for a little while,” Ignis finished with the dough, cutting it into circles. He placed them in the oven setting a timer. 

Gladio watched him curiously, seeing how his shirt came down to Ignis’s thighs and briefly Gladiolus wished Ignis would stop catching up to him in height. He was so cute like this. 

“Babe, you need to shower too,” Gladio knew this was something Ignis always hated with his heats. He loved to be scented so much, his hygiene always suffered and the normally spotless man always thanked him after his heat for taking care of him. 

That didn’t mean Ignis in heat wasn’t stubborn as shit. 

“No, I’m fine. I washed my hands to do this and I’m in clean clothes,” Ignis moved to pour himself a cup of coffee, not looking at Gladio as he sipped from his mug. 

Gladio frowned, waiting for Ignis to take a few sips before he prodded again, hoping the caffeine would put him in a better mood. “Iggy… We got some free time while you’re baking. Why don’t you come and shower with me? I could knot you?” 

“Knot?” Ignis’s eyes went hooded as he turned around to face his Alpha and he licked his lips. The Omega blushed bright and placed a hand on his swollen stomach, already feeling his slick gather between his legs. 

“You taking your meds?” Gladio asked and Ignis nodded. 

“I took it yesterday at 4 p.m.,” Ignis looked over at Gladiolus hopefully. 

“I should have asked you sooner… But yeah I’ll knot you,” Gladio smiled and Ignis purred loudly, biscuits forgotten in the wake of taking a knot. 

Gladio picked him up, carrying him bridal style to the large bathroom off of Noctis’s bedroom. As they walked through the bedroom, Noctis shifted but didn’t wake. He simply burrowed further into the pillows a peaceful expression on his face. 

Gladio placed Ignis on the counter gently and closed the bathroom door quietly not wanting to wake up the prince.

“Why not a bath?” Ignis asked and Gladio moved to pull off the shirt Ignis had on, kneeling down and rubbing his hands over his swollen stomach to distract him. A bath wasn’t gunna get him clean like a shower would. 

“Gladio… Why don’t we go lay back in bed? Noctis may need me…” Ignis gripped the counter top, realizing what was happening and Gladio got up kissing him deeply. The larger man reached behind himself and closed the door, locking it. 

Gladio broke the kiss only so he could reach over and turn on the shower water. Ignis’s eyes widened and he got up, rushing for the door. 

“Please…,” Ignis mewled, grabbing the door handle and Gladio shushed him, wrapping an arm around his chest and pushing out his influence. 

“Iggy, it’s okay. I’ve got you. Let’s get in the shower,” Gladio coaxed and waited for Ignis to step into the shower, offering him a hand. 

“That’s good babe,” Gladio hated using his control like this but he knew this was for the best. 

Whimpering softly as the water washed over him, Ignis backed away bumping into the shower wall, “Do you… not want me?” Ignis looked up at him, eyes wide and Gladio’s heart ached. How many times had Ignis asked him that over the last two years? 

“Ignis, I love you. You’re mine, but we gotta keep you nice and clean. I said I’d knot you, right?”

“Knot… I need you, Alpha,” Ignis pressed his body against Gladio, tucking his face against his neck. Gladio rubbed his back, picking up the soap and a washcloth. He washed Ignis gently, taking his time. 

The Omega started purring after a few minutes and Gladio smiled, kissing the top of his head. 

“It’s not so bad, huh?” 

Ignis leaned back and looked up at Gladio his eyes hazy, “Not if you’re here.” 

Gladio smiled and kissed Ignis deeply, moving the cloth over his back. He cupped his ass and Ignis moaned, panting softly. Gladio nudged Ignis back into the wall and he moved away from him, holding Ignis to the wall with one hand. 

“Still gotta clean you, sweetheart,” Gladio pushed his scent out until Ignis’s expression went from frustrated to blissful and he made quick work of his chest and legs. 

“Gladiolus,” Ignis whimpered, drawing his attention and Gladio shuddered as he knelt as Ignis’s feet. 

His jaw dropped a little at the sight of his Omega, so heavy with come, his cock hard, his hair wet and messy from the shower. But what absolutely drove Gladio insane was the heavy scent of his slick. How many times had he’d smelled that scent and had to deny himself? Too many times in Gladio’s opinion and now that he was free to do as he liked he wasn’t going to ever miss the chance to please his Omega. 

Gladio grabbed Ignis by his hips, turning him around. He spread his ass cheeks and leaned in, lapping at his hole hungrily. The taste had him pushing his tongue in deeper with a growl. 

“Alpha!!” Ignis keened and Gladio smirked against him. He lapped at his hole messily, moaning at the heady taste of slick. Gladiolus briefly wondered if he could get drunk on it.

A few moments of that and Ignis’s thighs began to quake. Gladio didn’t have it in him to torture him more. He sat down on the cool marble of Noctis’s shower. Ignis turned around and quickly kneeled down, straddling Gladio’s thighs. 

“You are so fucking beautiful, Ignis,” Gladio praised and Ignis purred his happiness at the gesture, smirking playfully. He sat a hand on Gladio’s shoulder the other reaching back and guiding Gladio’s thick cock to his hole. The thick, uncut cock demanded attention with it’s dark red head, Ignis stroked him a few times and lifted himself up, sitting down on his cock until his eyes crossed and his tongue lolled out. 

In this position the head of Gladio’s massive cock kissed his womb slit to slit and Ignis couldn't help but roll his hips, panting eagerly. The pleasure of having a cock against his full womb was intense and he couldn’t wait for Gladio to knot him. 

“Is that…?” 

“M-My womb… yes,” Ignis keened his approval. 

“Am I… gunna hurt you?” Gladio groaned, grabbing Ignis’s hips to stop him from rolling them. His brain was turning to fucking goo at that sensation. 

“No… Only fully developed Alphas are supposed to be able to knot an Omega inside their womb. Though it varies. It’s why we seek the most well endowed Alphas… knotting to the womb means strong fertilization. Higher chances the breeding will take place,” Ignis sighed blissfully and then smirked, “You aren’t even done growing Gladio… You’re going to breed me so well. Noctis was almost there… my perfect Alphas.” 

Gladio grunted and let go of Ignis’s hips. The Omega mewled his approval, reaching up and pushing back his damp hair as he rolled his hips down.

“Damn,” Gladio breathed, thinking Ignis was so fucking sexy. All of his waiting was worth this view. 

“Mmm Gladio…” 

“Ignis!!” Noctis mewled against the door and they could both hear the younger Alpha pressing himself up against the door, “My Omega!” 

Ignis blinked rapidly and looked at Gladio in confusion, “My Alpha needs me.” 

Gladio raised an eyebrow and he knew they were both out of it. He could feel the haze in his own mind but he was nowhere near these two. Gladio let his scent fade back to normal and he cupped Ignis’s face, kissing him deeply. 

“Lemme dry you off,” Gladio rumbled and Ignis shook his head no. 

“I need to breed,” Ignis panted, eyes blown wide and he keened helplessly when Gladio pulled him from his cock.

“No!” Ignis tried to push himself back down onto Gladio’s cock and the larger man held him still. He clutched Ignis and stood up, his own cock still heavy between his legs. 

“Please, please!” Noctis was whimpering outside of the bathroom and Ignis cried out for him with a mating call and Gladio was pretty sure Noctis may break down the door. 

Just as he was thinking that there was a flash of blue light and Noctis was in the bathroom, eyes dark and feral as he looked around. They settled on Ignis and the Omega scrambled out of Gladio’s arms. 

“Alpha!” “Omega!” 

They embraced and Gladio watched Ignis tuck Noctis’s nose against his scent gland. The young Alpha moaned and licked along the length of Ignis’s throat, already scenting him again. 

“My Omega,” Noctis purred and Ignis kissed him. 

“Make me yours again, Noctis,” Ignis shivered as Noctis groaned eagerly. 

“Come on you two,” Gladio opened the bathroom door and pushed them out. Noctis was practically humping Ignis as they walked together. Gladio stripped the bed and quickly put on a new fitted sheet. 

“Go on then,” Gladio grunted and Ignis mewled his happiness, climbing onto the bed and presenting himself. 

Noctis growled, climbing onto of Ignis and pushing his cock into his dripping hole without any preamble. They both moaned in bliss, being together finally giving them some relief from the heat and rut. 

Gladio stroked his own cock and chuckled briefly at how short Noctis was compared to Ignis. The little runt was biting him on his lower shoulder blades because he couldn’t reach his neck. 

“G-Gladiolus!” Ignis cried out, looking over and opening his mouth, clearly wanting all the Alpha cock he could get inside him. 

Just as he was about to walk over, Gladio caught a burning smell and he ran out to figure out what the hell was going on.

 _The biscuits!_

Gladio hurried to the oven, opening it and grabbing a towel to pull the burnt pastries from the oven. The fire alarm hadn’t gone off yet and thank fuck because he didn’t need to deal with any Crownguard seeing him with his dick hard. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, _the shit I do for these two._

Noctis kept fucking into Ignis roughly, scratching his sides and growling as he pressed his chest to Ignis’s back. 

“You feel so warm,” Noctis moaned and Ignis shuddered, eyes hazy at the way Noctis just bumped near his womb. It didn’t feel as good as when Gladio fucked him but he was still drooling on the sheets. 

“M-My… oh Astrals!” Ignis gasped and clutched the sheets. Noctis grinned and wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist, using that as leverage to fuck him harder. The prince glanced up when Gladiolus returned to the bed and he licked his lips, moaning when his Shield kissed him roughly.

“Feels good?” Gladio chuckled when Noctis nodded eagerly. Ignis whimpered for attention, wanting his Alphas so badly. 

“Don’t worry, I’m gunna fill you even more,” Gladio growled, sitting on the bed and grabbing Ignis’s hair roughly. 

The Omega opened his mouth and Gladio shoved his cock in, groaning when Ignis gagged. He pulled back out, making him whine needily. 

“I got you babe,” Gladio slid his cock back into Ignis’s mouth easier this time, shuddering at the happy muffled sound he got in return. 

Noctis shuddered and pushed his knot past Ignis’s rim, groaning against his back as he came again. He felt sore all over as the rut seemed to be easing. The prince moaned and clung to Ignis as his cock twitched and throbbed with hot pulses of come. His balls ached with the last drop and he felt raw all over. 

Ignis was still riding the high of his heat. An Alpha cock in all of his holes was absolutely the best feeling. He sucked and yowled around the fat cock stretching his lips as Noctis came inside him. 

There was no way he could hold any more come in his womb. He bobbed his head for Gladio, wanting so badly to feel him inside. Ignis pulled back, eyes hazy. 

“G-Gladiolus… I’m too full… I need you to help me,” Ignis hoped the older Alpha would know what he meant and he nodded, running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. 

Noctis groaned as he pulled free and Ignis mewled in bliss but come was already starting to spill from his hole. Gladio picked Ignis up, wrapping his legs around him and shoving his cock into his overworked hole. 

Ignis shivered and clung to Gladio’s neck. Noctis followed them to the bathroom, watching as Gladio sat as he had earlier. He fucked up into Ignis roughly, all of their come oozing out around his cock. 

Gladio punished Ignis’s womb, the fat head of his cock hammering into it. Ignis was lost in pleasure, tongue lolled out and eyes hazy as he leaned back against the shower wall. 

Normally Omega’s struggled to give up all the come they’d gathered during a heat but the pleasure of Gladio’s massive cock hitting him right where he needed it had Ignis babbling his praise.

Gladio held Ignis up by his hips and fucked up into him roughly. He couldn’t look away from Ignis’s face, finding that look of pure bliss to be so goddamned arousing. He didn’t notice how close Noctis was until he put a hand on Ignis’s come bump. He rubbed it gently, leaning in and kissing his mark. 

“Alpha!!” Ignis cried out in bliss at having both of his Alphas taking care of him. 

“That’s it. Fuck Ignis… _Fuck_ you’re so beautiful… so perfect,” Gladio crooned and Ignis whined back at him, looking into his amber eyes. 

Gladio’s heart ached, “I love you.” 

“Gladiolus!” Ignis keened as he came, squeezing Gladio with everything he had. The older man growled coming hard and sinking his knot into Ignis, pushing the head of his cock past Ignis’s inner opening, into his womb with a growl shuddering in bliss. The cum dripping from Ignis’s poor hole slowed from being stopped up by Gladio’s knot. 

Ignis leaned forward and kissed Gladio messily, fingers carding through his hair. He panted hard and moved to kiss Noctis, shivering as his heat was finally over and he winced at how utterly _used_ he felt. 

Gladio didn’t stay knotted long and Ignis keened as he pulled out. Noctis’s hand on his swollen stomach rubbed him gently and Gladio held his legs up as the cum gushed from his used hole slowly. 

Ignis had to admit he wasn’t totally there as he was emptied too hazy from the pleasure. He looked from Noctis to Gladio, sighing happily when Noctis tucked his face against his scent gland, “Noctis…” 

“Relax, Specs. You’re doing good,” Noctis smiled at him and Ignis smiled back so happy to have done well for him. He’d do anything for Noctis. 

Ignis glanced over at Gladiolus and as much as Noctis was familiar to him emotionally, Gladio was to him sexually. He looked back at Noctis worried and he sighed, cupping his face. 

“I do not regret my escapades with Gladio but I do regret not telling you,” Ignis looked down and Gladio’s eyes widened looking at Noctis for his reaction. 

Noctis scoffed and bumped his head into Ignis’s gently, “As if I didn’t know mom and dad were getting it on.” 

“We never actually fucked like cock in ass,” Gladio replied casually and Ignis blushed bright though they were all naked and waiting for come to finish leaving him. 

“Gladio must you be so crude!” Ignis huffed and Gladio smirked, looking over at Noctis. 

“He’s got the attitude back, that’s usually a good sign that he’s done with his heat.” 

Noctis snorted and he couldn’t help but smile, kissing Ignis’s temple, “It’s fine. I’m glad you both waited for me.” 

Ignis’s heart fluttered and he nodded, not trusting his voice.

“It fucking sucked, princess. You’ve been blue balling me for like 2 years,” Gladio grumble, moving to grab Noctis in a chokehold, giving him a noogie. Noctis squawked and squirmed, grumbling as he tried to pull away. 

“Get off of me you big ass!” 

Ignis sighed, reaching up and turning on the cold water, smirking as it soaked the two men above him. If these idiots were his Alphas then he was happy with his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hesitant to post this because as much as I love come inflation I know a lot of people don't. 
> 
> There's a lot of subtleties with this fic that I'm trying to convey and I hope you all are catching the little things about this universe and about what it means to be an Alpha and an Omega. 
> 
> Prompto will be in the next chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw any errors feel free to point them out!


End file.
